Technical Field
The present invention relates to an artificial teeth packaging container used for the purpose of conveying and storing the artificial teeth when manufacturing a denture in dental treatment.
Description of the Related Art
Existing artificial teeth are disposed on a protuberance formed on a wax rim when manufacturing a denture by using an articulator, and the arrangement is adjusted by matching with a state of occlusion of individual patients. The artificial teeth usually include twelve artificial teeth for the upper jaw and the lower jaw corresponding to right and left central incisors, lateral incisors, and canine teeth, and sixteen artificial teeth for the upper jaw and the lower jaw corresponding to first premolars, second premolars, first molars, and second molars for right and left. Usually when selling the artificial teeth, six anterior teeth for the upper jaw and the lower jaw, or eight artificial molar teeth for the upper jaw and the lower jaw are arranged in a row, and fixed on a resin-made seat plate by adhesive wax or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-237213 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-315764). In order to inform a dentist or a dental technician of necessary information such as a color and a shape of the artificial teeth and manufacturer's name, the seat plate has a display space positioned above or beneath an accommodating portion of the artificial teeth.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-310645 discloses a seat plate attached to artificial teeth so that the shape and color may be selected easily. However, in the configuration shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-237213, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-315764 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-310645, since an upper, lower, right and left positional relation of the artificial teeth is not clear, when arranging the artificial teeth, occlusion adjustment work is difficult depending on the artificial teeth to be arranged, and a denture not suited sufficiently to an occlusal state of a patient may be manufactured. Besides, in such seat plate, in the manufacturing process, the artificial teeth may be adhered by mistake to a different position than a position specified on the seat plate. Further, when the artificial teeth are used, the sorting and discarding of the seat plate may be complicated.
Different from the seat plate in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-237213, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-315764 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-310645, in order to arrange easily in a prosthetic positional relation, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-137262 discloses upper and lower connected artificial teeth of artificial teeth coupled to a maintenance holder with upper and lower artificial teeth connected detachably. However, in this configuration, separation work of the artificial teeth and the maintenance holder is needed after arrangement, or when cutting off the connected portion, nippers or similar tools may be needed, and the operation in the arrangement process may be more complicated.